Second Chances
by OT6AllTheWay-BCNSTT
Summary: She gets a second chance in life. Will she take it?
1. Chapter 1

**_Second Chances_**

Disclamer-I do not own Lost or any of the characters

Summery- She gets a second chance. Will she take it?

* * *

"I thought you hated me, Freckles" Sawyer said with his infamous dimpled smile. That made many girls fall in love with him.

"I do, I am just so bored I am willing to hang out with you," I say making a hurt look cross his face. Sawyer and I have been going out for a while now. Even though he is 100 percent badass I still feel at home with him. I can be myself around him and I even told him once what I did to be on the run and he still loves me.

I love jack but he is 100 percent good guy. When I let it spill that the toy airplane belonged to the man I killed he didn't talk to me for a week. Even though he is the guy every girl is after and it doesn't help that he is one hell of a doctor. I cant be myself around him. With sawyer it's different.

After finishing our daily bickering over something stupid I go over to the blue tent that is our island hospital to see if Jack knows anybody that needs help. When I arrive there I walk in and find Jack treating the very last person I wanted to see.

"Hey there Katherine, how's it going?" The marshal was sitting there with his torso showing the wound he suffered from the plane crash with Jack looking at it.

"Katherine? I thought it was Kate," Said Jack finally talking to me after a week. When I ignored him and followed him in the jungle. Which ended me with a bag over my head and all our guns given to the "others". A group of people that were here on the island before the crash of Oceanic 815 forcing 40 some people to survive on a island knows exist.

"It is. Kate is for short. Anyways I was wondering if you knew anybody need help" I rushed the sentence. The very last thing I need is Jack to find out everything I did. Knowing the marshal he would tell him if I stayed here any longer.

"Yea, Sun was looking for someone to help her in the garden and Hurley saw some fruit that could be picked."

After I agree to do both I practically run out of the "hospital" and walk past all the other tents that house the other survivors. I past Claire and Charlie in there tent.. They are playing with Aaron. After they direct me to Sun I walk past them not knowing that will be the last time I see them alive.


	2. Chapter 2

I had been helping Sun for a half and hour now pulling dead plants out and planting seeds she had found in the jungle. I ran upon another dead one I pull it out with such a force that my shoulder complained and the plant goes flying somewhere in the jungle. Wishing it was a certain someone.

"Bad Day?"

"Huh, Oh its nothing. Just that right now I hate guys"

"Sawyer being a ass?"

"Actually it's Jack. I don't want to talk about it" I answer the last part when her eyes shot up in a "explain" look.

We finished planting all the seeds Sun had and I went off to find fruit. It was funny I had never really volunteered to hunt for the fruit but ever since the first day, when I did it out of pure boredom, I got stuck with the job. Maybe it's the fact that I am the only one willing to climb the trees.

I finally find a tall tree with plentiful fruit on it I reach up and grab the first limb I can find. I pull myself by grabbing tree limb after tree limb. The rough bark was tearing up my arms. That's when I remembered I meant to put on my sweatshirt. Even though it had to be around 100 degrees, and I was already dripping with sweat, it helped protect my arms.

Spending my summers on an army base helped me with heights but I looked below and gripped the tree limb tighter. I continue to clime up until I find fruit surrounding me. I grab the black backpack I always carry around and hang it on the strongest limb I can find. I look around me and find a big red juicy apple already ripe and toss it in the backpack. I repeat the action a couple more times until all the good apples are taken.

I grab the backpack and zip it up. When I am sure nothing can fall out I drop the backpack and hear it land with a thud. I slide down the tree and go off looking for another one.

The sun was starting to set when I found another tree. I climb up that one and start picking apples. When I hear a crack under me. I look down in time to see the limb I was on breaking in half and fall with me above it.

I have heard that when you fall you don't realize it. Who ever said it was dead wrong. It felt like a week had passed when I finally hit the ground. I knew it was dark and everyone was a sleep. Which made my situation even worse. I couldn't feel anything so I didn't know if anything was broken. I just hoped he would find me in time.


End file.
